


[Fanart] Whedonverse moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Buffy Summers, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Pansexual Faith Lehane, TAKING PROMPTS, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Fanwork for my moodboards for Whedonverse shows - this will be for both gen/character and shippy moodboards.





	1. Bisexual Buffy Summers

 

**Bisexual Buffy Summers**

Inspired by foxflight’s “Battleaxe Bi” design over on Redbubble [here](https://www.redbubble.com/people/foxflight/works/31194193-battleaxe-bi?c=877877-the-orientation-armory).

(although I realise after the fact the pic I used is a polearm so probably should have gone with "Polearm Pan" instead but oh well) 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185567358970/whedonverse-moodboards-pride).


	2. Pansexual Faith Lehane

 

**Pansexual Faith Lehane  
**

Requested by [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/pseuds/SophiaCatherine).

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185585712965/whedonverse-moodboards-pride-moodboards).


End file.
